Pirate SpainXRomano Pretending
by TsunamiJurai
Summary: One day, Spain was out threatening the towns people for treasure when he spotted a very interesting child. He decided to take the child instead. Will Romano ever forgive Spain for what he did?
1. Chapter 1

-Spain's POV-

Spain was holding a sword to a group of people. They were all scared of the pirate. All the Spaniard wanted was the treasure that was hiding in the town.

"Give me the treasure!" Demanded Spain.

"W-We can't..." Replied a woman that was standing in front of a boy.

The boy looked about 7 years old, and wore a plain white shirt with blue jeans. He had brown hair with a curl going toward the right. Spain noticed that he was acting tough. The Spaniard then motioned his crew toward the small child.

"If your not going to tell me then I will take that boy hostage!" Spain yelled as he pointed his sword toward him.

Some of the villagers gasped, but to them losing a child is better then their treasure. The little boy stiffen as one of Spain's crew members walked over holding a gun.

"The captain wants you to come with us."

"No! I'm not going!" The boy said, glaring.

The crew member grabbed the little boy's wrist roughly and jerks him away from the crowd.

"No! Let me go!"

Spain followed behind, watching as the child struggles and kicked.

"I got this," Spain grabbed the collar and picked the small brown head up, "You will work for me from here on out."

"Screw you, jerk hole!" The little boy flails in the air.

The Spanish man just laughed and walked onto the ship.

"You really are an interesting child."

"Shut up!"

Spain came to a door and opened it, "You will start by cleaning my room," He said, throwing him to the floor.

The little boy hit the ground, and all you heard was a squeak escape his lips. Spain smirked at him as he glared back.

"If you don't do it then I will have to punish you..."

The boy sat up, "I'm not doing it."

The Spaniard rolled his eyes, "I will give you one hour..."

The next moment Spain slammed the door. The little boy was left all alone, and he crossed his arms, refusing to do the work.

* * *

The Spaniard opened the door to find that the boy hadn't moved from the spot. This angered him. He closed the door and walked over to the pouting boy.

"I need to teach you some manners..."

As soon as the boy looked up, his face was met with a smack to the cheek.

"Ouch!" He brings a hand to his cheek.

The tall man got down on his level and grabs his throat, "Listen...I don't want to hurt you but if I have to then I will..."

"I'm not scared of you..." Replied the boy.

Spain sighed, letting go of the little's one throat.

"I thought you said you were going to punish me? I knew you were lying," Smarted the brown-haired boy.

"Oh?" This made Spain smirk.

"You wouldn't hurt a little kid..."

-Romano's POV-

He was now glaring at the tall man. All of a sudden the curly-haired man roughly grabbed his chin.

"Don't just assume...You little brat..."

The green-eyed man was hurting him, and he wanted him to stop, "Let go!"

The next thing he knows he felt his lips on his own, causing him to let out a noise. This made his eyes widen.

"Heh...What's wrong? Never been kissed?"

Romano growled, "Of course I haven't, you idiot!"

The little Italian shivered when he felt the man's hands running down his neck.

"Well I just stole your first kiss," The man said, grinning.

-Le Time Skip Brought To You By Spain's Sexy Ass-

* * *

-Spain's POV-

He stood up and zipped up his pants and looked down at the limp, crying boy.

"I had fun, did?"

The boy looked up and glared at him.

"Guess that's a no...Well...Sleep well!"


	2. Chapter 1 Lemon

-Romano's POV-

"Well I just stole your first kiss," The man said grinning.

Romano smacked his hand away and glared up at the taller man. He smirked and got up, unbuttoning his pants. Moment later the Italian found a half-harden dick in front of his face.

"I want you to lick it..." The man said grinning more.

"No way! I'm not licking that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's gross!"

"But don't you have one yourself?"

The green-eyed man grabbed his hair, pulling the curl also. He couldn't help but to stiffen up. Romano's eyes teared up.

"O-Okay! Just let go!"

The little Italian looked down at the twitching member. As soon as the man let go of his hair, he swallowed. He then hesitantly takes the head into his mouth. The man let out a low groan.

"Si...That's it..."

Romano tries to take as much as he can, but his eyes widen when he felt the erected member grow harder.

"Nnn..." It was just too big for Romano's mouth. He removes his mouth and starts licking the head, earning a moan from the man.

"Pretty good for a first timer...but it's not enough to pleasure me..."

Next thing Romano knows is that he started to invade his vital region. He didn't like that and pulled away to push his hand away, "What are you doing?!"

"Getting you in the mood..."

Romano grabbed his wrist as he started to invade again but with more force.

"Does it feel weird?" He asked, smirking.

"As if I'd tell you!"

"Heh..."

Romano was pulled in a rather forceful kiss. He felt the other guys tongue enter his mouth.

"Mmmm!"

The kiss deepen, and he felt pressure around his vital region. This made Romano squirm. He tried to pull away, but he was held close as the man slid a hand down the back of his pants.

"Please...Stop..."

"Why? It seems like your enjoying it."

The pirate took off the Italian's blue jeans.

"I don't want this!"

"Sure you don't..."

Romano tensed up when he felt the entrance to his ass rubbed.

"I'm sure your curious..." The man asked, kissing his neck.

Romano shook his head, "No I'm not."

"All little boy's are curious..."

He felt the man's finger starting to slide in and wiggle. It felt weird but it also hurt at the same time, "Ahh..."

"Does it hurt?"

All the little nation could do was nod. This made man continue his advances. The man started to massage the little Italian's member as he moved his finger in and out.

-Spain's POV-

Spain heard the little boy moan in his ear. He couldn't wait anymore, so he removed his finger to replace it with the head of his swollen dick.

"Nnnn!"

The Spaniard could feel the strong converses as he pushed in further.

"I-It hurts!" The boy cried.

"It will feel good in a moment..."

Spain started to thrust, not giving time for the poor boy to adjust. He felt the small child digging his nails into his shoulders. This only teased the Spaniard. He grabbed the boy's shaking hips and thrust faster. Spain could hear the moan the boy held back. He bit his lip.

"A-Almost..."

"St-Stop!"

The little boy cried as he shoved himself in deep, releasing the pressure. Spain breathed out as he pulled away from the child. He stood up, zipping his pants and looked down at the limp, crying boy.

"I had fun, did you?"

The boy looked up and glared at him.

"Guess that's a no...Well...Sleep well!"


	3. Chapter 2

-Romano's POV-

Romano was walking around town, when he heard a familiar voice.

"My crew will love these tomatoes..."

He looked over to see a brown-haired curly man. He had a nice tan, so he could tell he wasn't from here.

"I guess vacation is done now," The man sighed, "Time to go back to sea..."

'Sea...Is he a pirate?' Romano questioned.

Out of curiosity, he followed the man down to the docks. It wasn't long before one of his crew members spotted him from the ship.

"Hey Spain!" The guy waved, "We just got a new gig!"

'Spain..?' Romano thought to himself, 'That name...Where have I heard it before?'

Somehow Romano managed to sneak on the ship. He watched the tall man carefully.

"Everything is looking okay..." The man said looking around.

Romano shifted his weight, hitting his foot against the barrel he was behind. This made the man look over in surprised.

"Wait...Who are you?"

"Ahh..."

"Your not suppose to be on this ship..." The man walked over with his voice deepening.

The memory came back to Romano, and he felt anger build up.

"Get out of here..."

"Gladly!" Romano growled.

As the Italian walked away, he looked back to glare at him.

"Jeez...Young people these days..."

'Does he not remember me?'


	4. Chapter 3

-Spain's POV-

One night Spain returned back to the town. He was running down the hall of his ship trying to get away from the fire. There was so much smoke, so it was hard to hold his breath long. Once he got up to the deck he ordered all the crew members to leave. Smoke flies into the air as the fire gets bigger. The crew saw the fire that was coming from below and they stopped in their tracks. They all ran off the ship like a herd of buffaloes.

-Romano's POV-

Romano was eating a tomato when Italy walked over.

"Fratello~"

"Hm?" He lazily replied.

"I'm going to spend the night with Germany~ Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Don't treat me like I'm a little kid!"

"I'm sorry..."

Romano sighed, "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

"Okay. See ya later fratello!" Italy said leaving for the door.

-Spain's POV-

Spain was walking around weakly, trying to catch his breath. He lost his crew members during the scatter. Everyone went their own way, so he was now alone. He saw a bench by a store window. He bet he looks stupid to the people working there. Soon Spain was thrown in a series of coughing fits.

"Are you okay?" A voice said.

"Hm?" Spain looked up to see a rather small man, "I just inhaled some smoke..."

"Want me to take you to a hospital?"

"I'm fine..."

"You sure?" Questioned the small man.

"Yea. I just need some rest..."

"Want me to help you to your house?"

Spain just laughed at this. He knew he was stuck for the time being without a job. The boy tilted his head a little at the sudden laugh.

"What's so funny? I want to laugh too~" He smiled.

"I'm currently homeless..." Spain replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh..." The boy's smiled disappeared, "Then you can stay with me and my fratello~" He said sounding happy once again.

"I see...Thank you..."

"I won't be there tonight, but my fratello will be there~"

"Sorry to burden you about this. I will leave as soon as I feel better."

The young man shook his head, "No, you can stay as long as you need to."

Spain nodded and smiled weakly.

"Come on~ Lets get going."

The boy helped Spain up and they walked down the read together.

"So what's your name? I'm Italy~"

"I'm Spain..."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Italy smiles.

"Heh..."

* * *

Once they both arrived at Italy's house, Italy opened the door.

"I thought you were going to Germany's house..." The brown-head man said.

"I am but he needs a place to stay," Italy walked over.

Spain was met with golden eyes. They widened.

"Ah..."

"Your...your the one from a few weeks ago..." Spain commented.

"You know each other? That's fantastic!" Beamed Italy.

The man growls, "No, It's not fantastic!"

Spain's eyes narrowed.

"Don't mind him, he always has a bad temper."

"No I don't!"

Spain sighed.

"Well, I'm going now. See ya tomorrow fratello."

"See ya..."

-Romano's POV-

'Why of all times? I don't want to take care of this bastard...' Romano thought crossing his arms, 'Maybe if I ignore him he will go away...'

There was a silence in the air. Romano looked at Spain. He was never going to forgive him. The Spaniard fell to his knees, coughing.

"You okay..." Romano asked, not sounding concerned.

"I inhaled a lot of smoke when my ship caught fire..."

"Oh..."

"I would like to take a bath...Where is the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, last door on the left..."

Spain got up from the floor, and headed up the stairs.

'Fucking bastardo. I bet he's just pretending to not remember me...'

* * *

Romano was awoke by the door opening. Spain walked in without his shirt.

"Hm..?

The Italian looked to see who walked in. 'Oh hell...It's him...I bet he wants to rape me again...'

"I don't know where to sleep..."

"...There's a room across the hall...It's my brother's room..."

"Okay...Good night..."

'So...He is acting as the good guy now...' Romano thought as he fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

-Spain's POV-

The smell of pasta filled the air as the shirtless Spaniard walked down the stair to the source.

"It smells good..."

Spain smiles as Romano looked at him. He turned his head away, "Veneziano will be back soon.."

"I see..."

Romano fixed two plates and set them on the table, "Eat..."

"Oh Thank you!"

Spain took a seat and started eating.

"Yea...Yea..." Romano said not sounding happy. He sat in front of Spain and ate quickly.

"I don't really remember anything that could upset you unless you got mad at me for yelling at you for being on my ship."

Romano glares at Spain, "You're really good at pretending."

"Eh..?"

Spain shrugged it off and continued eating. It got quiet again. Romano sighed as he got up. Spain looked up at him. Romano started to wash the dishes. The Spaniard got up and walked over with his plate.

"Want me to help?"

"I don't care..."

Spain helped rinse the dishes and put them in the tray. Once they were done they dried off their hands. This was about the time when Italy came running in.

"I'm back!"

"welcome home Veneziano..."

Spain looked at Italy. The Italian smiled.

"Did you two get along well?"

"I guess you can say we got along..." Spain replied as Romano glared at Italy.

"Good~!"

"Thanks again for letting me stay!"

"Your welcome~"

"Hm...So is it really alright for me to stay here?"

"Si," The Italian replied happily.

Romano didn't take this very well, so he left the kitchen. The Spaniard sighed as he watched him leave.

"Did you make him mad?" Questioned Italy.

"I don't remember anything that I have done to make him mad..."

"Then he must be mad about something else," Replied the Italian.

Spain smiled, "I hope your right."


	6. Chapter 5

-Romano's POV-

A few weeks have passed since Spain moved in. Italy was reading a book.

"This book...It's hard to understand..." Italy complained.

"What did you expect? The potato bastard gave it to you." Romano commented. The small Italian frowned.

"You're always mean to him..."

Italy sighed and closed the book. Spain came through the door, "I'm back~ Guess what. I got my first pay check today~!"

"Really?" Italy asked with wide eyes.

Spain showed them the check, "Mmhm!"

"That's fantastico!" Italy cheered.

"Good...You'll get to leave quickly..." Romano butted in.

Spain frowned at this, "Well I guess..."

Italy looked at Romano sadly then back at the Spaniard, "Have you gotten use to life here?"

"Very much! All the people here are so nice."

This made Italy smiled.

-Spain's POV-

Spain watched Romano head for the kitchen. He notices that he does this when Romano is angry. The Spaniard felt a bit of sadness. He tried everything to become friends with him. Romano would just shove him away or ignore him all together. Maybe he needs a different approach? Romano then came back into the living room holding a tomato.

'Ahh! That's it! Romano loves tomatoes! I should buy some for him tomorrow,' Spain thought.

Spain smiled at Romano once he noticed he was staring at him. Romano just rolled his eyes.

"I wish we can be friends Romano..."

"I have no interest in getting along with you..." Romano said coldly as he continue to walk away.

"Romano..?" Spain reached out and grabbed his arm.

Romano eyes widen and he looked down at the Spaniard's hand. The Italian then slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Fratello?"

"Just leave me alone!" Romano ran to his room.

"I tried to be friends with him..."

"Haha...Just be patient with him. He's nice when he wants to be."


	7. Chapter 6

-Spain's POV-

A few weeks have passed. Spain would bring in a fresh batch of tomatoes every week. Of course this week he brought more home.

"Welcome back Spain! I see you brought more tomatoes~"

"Si~!" Spain happily walked into the kitchen and placed the basket on the table. Romano walked in about around the time when Spain was putting up the tomatoes, "Oh Romano! Do you want a tomato?"

The Italian looked over curiously before replying, "Sure..."

The Spaniard's eyes lit up in hope when Romano grabbed a tomato.

"I guess I will get one too~" The younger Italian also grabbed one.

Both the twins ate their fruit. Spain smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'm going to spend the night with Germany." Italy blurted out.

"Again?" Romano said with some anger.

"You really like Germany huh?" Spain questioned.

Romano looked away, "I don't see why..."

Italy smiled, "You and Spain can go somewhere!"

"Aw, Hell no!"

Spain looks at Romano.

"I refuse to go out with this bastard," Romano crossed his arms.

The little nation sighed, "Romano...You can't let that one ev-"

"Shut up!"

"...I'm sorry..."

"I'm confused..." Spain said.

"Yea right..." Romano looks down at the floor.

"Well...I better go now."

"Bye..." His brother said, mumbling.

Now that Spain and Romano are alone, The Spaniard looks at the pouting Italian.

"You sure you don't want to go somewhere?"

"I don't know..." Romano sighed.

"Hmmm...We could watch a movie if you don't want to go out..."

"I don't care..." He replied coldly.

-Romano's POV-

He watched as the Spaniard walk over to the bookshelf and pulled out a movie. Romano sat on the couch on the far side. Spain sat next to him and smiles as he turns on the T.V.

'He acts all happy and cheery...what happened, he was such an ass back then...I'm sure he remembers me, but why does he hide it? And to think Veneziano almost brought it up...'

"This movie is good, yea?" Spain said, interrupting his thoughts.

"A-Ah...Yea"

"I thought you would like it~" Spain beamed.

'He's so weird.'

* * *

Spain leaned back and rubbed his stomach, "I ate too many tomatoes~"

"I see..."

He watched as the Spaniard got up to turn the T.V off. Spain looked at the clock, noting the time, "It's 9:38 p.m...There's still a lot of time left..."

"MmHm..."

"What else could we do? Haha..." Spain rubbed the back of his head, thinking.

"I don't know."

"Twister?"

"Oh, Hell no!" Romano shouted.

"Aw...Are you afraid to lose?" Spain asked.

"No, I just won't play that with someone like you..." The Italian got up, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Spain looks at Romano.

"Out."

"Want me to go?" Spain got up.

"I don't care..." Romano leaves the house with Spain following.

'Why does he even tag along or try to get along with me? I've made it obvious that I don't like him.'

They walked down the empty street for some time. Spain was the first one to break the silence.

"Maybe we can star gaze or something," Spain looked up at the stars, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Isn't that something couples do?"

"I don't think it will matter," Spain smiles at him.

"Whatever..."

"O-Oh! I know a perfect place to view the stars~" The Spaniard grabbed his hand and started to run.

Romano couldn't help but follow. He looked down at their hands. The wind started to pick up. Romano shivered. He could tell something was going to happen, but he didn't know what.

"Here we are!" Spain stopped at a cliff. They both looked up at the dark sky. There were very few clouds, so they could see everything.

"Oh! Shooting star! Make a wish Romano!" Spain said, pointing to a star coming across the sky.

"No..."

Spain got quiet. The wind picked up again, making the curl on his head bounce around. Romano sighed. All of a sudden, Spain had pulled his curled. He let out a squeak and bit his lip, "Fucking tomato bastard!"

Spain's face was met with a hand, "Ow..."

Romano's eyes teared up as he remembers what happened when he was little. He couldn't hold it in any longer. It was about time to release the dam that was building up in him. Romano just broke down. He covered his face, and fell to his knees.

"Romano..?" Spain got down on one knee. Romano looked away, not wanting to be seen like this.

"I'm sorry..." The Spaniard wrapped his arms around the trembling Italian. Romano's eyes widen. His hug was so gentle...He blushed lightly. Romano shook his head and pushed Spain away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Romano screamed, glaring at Spain.

"I just wanted to comfort you...I'm sorry..." Spain apologized again.

Romano whipped his tears away, "Sorry won't make up for what you did..."

"What I did..?"

"Don't act like you don't remember!"

"I really don't remember..." Spain said sadly.

Romano sighed, "Think really hard Spain. There's no way you forgot."

There was silence...

"I-I don't know..." Spain admitted.

Taking a deep breath, Romano started to explain, "You took a little boy on your ship a few years ago..."

"Oh yea...Now I remembered...The little boy drowned. He jumped into the water."

"No he didn't. He swam home. It was exhausting."

Spain looked at Romano questioningly, "How do you know?"

"Because that little boy was me..." Romano answered, choking on his words.

"A-Ah..." Spain couldn't believe what he was hearing. How can Romano be that little boy? "I understand...I had no idea that this was hurting you so bad...To make it up to you I will move out, so you won't have to see my face no more..."


	8. Chapter 7

-Romano's POV-

Romano was staring at the wall. He was happy that the Spaniard was gone. The Italian rolled over and sighed. Was this what he wanted? He was feeling so many emotions right now.

"I'm home, Romano!" He heard his brother's voice. Romano just laid in bed, unmoving as he heard the footsteps getting closer to his room. The door opened and the lights flipped on, "Romano~ It's time to get up." Italy walked over, "I noticed Spain isn't here. Did he-"

"He left..." Romano said, cutting off his brother.

"He left?" Questioned the small nation.

"Si..."

"why?"

Romano looked up at Italy, "Do you even realize who he was Veneziano?"

"No..." Italy tilted his head.

"He was the man who raped me when I was little."

Italy's eyes widen, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." Romano sat up.

Italy sat down beside Romano, "You really shouldn't hold it against him. It was years ago." This made the older Italian growl.

"I mean...You seem to like him-"

"No way in hell!" Romano yelled, making it clear.

"But your always relaxed when you were around him!" Italy tried to reason back. Romano looked away.

"Now come make pasta with me~" The younger Italian grabbed his brother's hand and stood up, "I'm hungry~"

Romano sighed at his brother's change in behavior, "Fine..."

They both walked out the door. There was the sound of a door opening and heavy boots walking away. The Italians looked at each other. Italy had fear in his eyes. Romano looked in the direction of the movements and walked toward it.

"Fratello! No..." Italy whispered.

"I have to protect us..."

"What if it's Spain?" Questioned Italy.

"Why would that bastard come back? Besides...Spain wasn't wearing boots when he left..."

Suddenly a figure walked around the corner and hit Romano on the back of his head, making him faint. Italy gasped and tried to run away.

"No!" Was the last thing that was heard before he was knocked out.


	9. Chapter 8

-Spain's POV-

Spain just got his new apartment, and he was out looking for furniture. It has been a few days since he last spoke with Romano. He was beginning to question if he did the right thing. The Spaniard walks walking by some by-standers when he heard one of them speak.

"Captain brought two boys to the ship the other day."

"Yea I saw. I bet he's going to torture them until he get information out of them," The second man said.

'Two boys...Captain?'

"What could they possibly know?" Questioned the first man.

"Captain heard they were letting Spain stay with them."

'It can't be...'

Spain broke off into a run.

-Romano's POV-

Romano was tied up to a wall, and his head was hanging weakly because he hadn't been eating right.

"Ready to talk yet?"

"I told you...I don't know where he is!" He raised his head and looked at the captain.

"All this...just to protect him..." The man shook his head.

"I'm not protecting him! I really don't know!"

"You'll tell me soon enough..." The man said as he left the room.

'I swear if he does anything to Veneziano...'

Romano tugged at the ropes and they dig into his wrist, making him wince in pain. Moments later the man came back, throwing Italy in front of Romano on the ground.

"Ouch!" Italy screamed as he hit the floor.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked Romano, smirking.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

The man raises the whip he was holding and swings it at the crying Italian. The whip went across his back, ripping up his clothes more.

"Just leave him alone, you bastard!" Tears started to form in Romano's eyes.

"Then tell me where Spain is!"

"We don't know where he is!"

Italy starts to sob, "G-Germany..."

"Him again? You really want him to save you!"

The man brings down the whip again, hitting him across the face. Italy let out a loud scream and Romano jerked at the ropes.

"Stop!"

Then footstep could be heard. They got louder.

"Ah...My crew must be back."

The man turned around, "Oh...It's you Spain..."

"Hello England..." Spain eyed him.

England just smiles, "I was asking these two where you were."

"Well...I'm here..."

"Yea I see. How did you know I had them?" Questioned England.

"I overheard a couple of your crew people talking."

England reaches for his sword and pulls it out from the holder. Spain prepared his sword. The Brit runs at him, swinging his sword down at Spain. He blocks the attack and quickly glides the sword down and knocks it out of England's hands.

"Getting rusty with the sword, Si?"

Italy realizes that this is the prefect time to start untying Romano. He gets up clumsily and works on the knots. Spain raises his leg and kicks England in the gut, making him tumbling back next to Italy. The Italian looks down at him and his eyes widen when the English man pulls him down, holding a dagger to his throat.

"Now...Spain tell me where the treasure map is. The one you were headed for before we sunk your ship."

Spain hesitated. Romano's eyes turned to silts, "I knew it...You never changed Spain..."

This made Spain bit his lip.

"Well? Which is it?" England pressed the dragger. Italy closes his eyes.

"I...It's in a cave...That's where you will find it. it's located south of here..."

"Good!" England pushed Italy forward and stands up, looking at Romano. He use the dagger to cut the ropes. Romano fell to his knees, holding his wrist.

"Now leave my ship!"

Spain helps the older Italian up and leads them off the ship. He looked at them sadly, "I'm sorry you guys..."

"Why? It's not like you knew..." Italy said, smiling weakly.

"Yea..."

"Grazie for saving us..." Romano mumbled.

Spain looks over at him and smiles, "Aw..."

This made Romano blush, "Don't 'aw'!"

"Heh...I really am sorry for any trouble I caused."

"I-It's fine..." Romano looked away.

"well...I better get back home...Do you both want to join?" Spain asked.

"I don't mind~" Italy smiled happily.

"I guess I will tag along..." Romano added in.

"And I will cook us something~"


	10. Chapter 9

-Spain's POV-

Now at Spain's apartment, the Italians looked around. Romano had a pained look on his face as he rubbed his wrist. It seems they are hurting him. Spain walked over to a box that wasn't fully unpacked. He pulls out a tube of medicine, "Romano..?"

"Hm..?" Romano looked over, "Um...si?"

"I have some medicine to help with the burns..."

"O-Okay..." Romano looks at the tube.

"Please hold out your wrist," Spain smiled. Romano nodded shyly and held out his wrist. The Spaniard then began to apply the medicine. Italy smiled as he watched.

-Romano's POV-

The medicine was rather cold against his wounds but it felt good. Spain was so gentle. It made Romano blush. The Spaniard removed his hands, "Does it feel better?"

"Grazie," Romano smiled.

"Romano your face is red~" Italy beamed.

"S-Shut up!"

Spain and Italy laughed while the older Italian face palmed.

"Well I better start cooking now~" Spain got up, smiling.

Romano puffed out his cheeks, "You better..." As soon as he said this his belly growled, causing Romano to lower his head in embarrassment.

"Vee~ I shall help!" Italy jumped up and walked over to Spain.

"Sure! Two is better then one after all!"

The two went into the kitchen, leaving Romano alone in the living room. He sat down on the couch, sighing to himself.

'Why am I getting so flustered..? I will never forgive Spain...Not now, not ever...'

* * *

"Perfect! It's done!" Italy jumped around happily.

"Si!" Spain walked into the living room holding a pot. Romano looked up and smelt the food, which made his face light up. He placed the pot onto the coffee table and removed the lip, "Tada! Pasta~!"

Romano looked into the pot and his face seemed happy. Spain smiled at this, "Dig in!"

Spain handed everyone a plate and forks. Italy was the first to fill his plate then Romano was the second, leaving Spain last.

"Grazie..." Romano blushed. Spain laughed and patted his head, causing Romano to growl at him. Italy smiled.

* * *

They ate ever last bit of pasta. Romano laid back and sighed happily.

"So...Any of you tired?" Spain asked.

"Si," Italy stretched. Romano nodded.

"Alright. You both can sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch."

Italy tilted his head a little, "Are you sure? I can sleep on the couch while you and Romano sleep together."

Romano tensed up at this. The Spaniard looked over and his face soften a bit, "Yea, It's alright. If I can't get comfortable on the couch then I will make a bed on the floor."

"Okay," Italy smiled. Romano looked away to hide his blushing face.

'Why am I blushing..? I don't want to sleep with that tomato loving bastard...'

"Well then lets clean up and get ready for bed!" Spain picked up the pot and heads to the kitchen. Italy grabbed the plates along with the forks and followed. This made Romano puff out his cheeks.

'They left me with nothing...What am I suppose to do...'

A few moments went by and Spain walked in the living room. He was holding blankets and some pillows. Romano looked up with half closed eyes.

"The bed is ready," Spain smiled.

"Buonanotte..." Romano lazily got up and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

It was midnight and Romano couldn't sleep. He decided to get up, slowly and walked to the living room. Spain was laid out on the floor with the covers only covering his bottom half. Romano blushed a little at his sleeping face. He got down beside him and he froze when he heard Spain breath out. When everything was clear, Romano hugged onto his arm and snuggled close.

'He is so warm...'

Romano blushed and soon dozed off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

-Romano's POV-

The brothers made it back home in one piece. They made sure to stay hidden in case that England's crew came back. The living room was quiet when they entered, but there was a beeping sound. Romano walked over to the answering machine and pressed a button.

"One missed called from (number). At 9:34 this morning."

"The potato bastard called..." Romano said frowning.

Italy blushed, "He must be worried..." He walked over and grabbed the phone. Romano dragged himself in the kitchen, not wanting to listen to his brother's loud mouth. He got comfortable at the table and laid his head on the cold surface.

'I guess Veneziano was right...I do like him...but...I've held it against him for years...How can I just forgive him and let it go?'

Romano closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the clock in the kitchen. He didn't know how many minutes went by before Italy came in with a troubled expression, "Germany was mad..."

* * *

A few days later, Romano wanted to confront someone about his feelings. He didn't like it but Germany was the best option. Germany was walking with a bag of wurst when Romano saw him.

"Potato bastard..." He breathed under his breath as he walked over to him, "Hey..."

"Oh, Hallo Romano," Germany turned around to look at who was talking to him.

Romano looked to the side, "Can I ask you something...?"

"What is it?"

"How do you forgive someone that did something really bad to you?"

Germany looked puzzled, "Um...If I really like the person then I would forgive them..."

"Really?" Romano asked.

"Ja, Although...I will give them a punishment~"

"Uh..."

Germany laughed it off, "Sorry..."

"You Germans, I swear..."

"If that's all then I must go."

"Okay, Ciao."

"Tschüs," Germany waved and walked off.

Romano, now satisfied, went home. His mind drifted around as he walked. He couldn't help on wanting to know what Spain was doing this moment. Romano shook his head once he got to the door and walked in, "I'm home."

"Welcome home~!" Came a cheerful voice.

"I saw the potato bastard while I was out," Romano walks over to his brother.

"You didn't cuss him out, did you?"

"No..."

Italy walked over to the fridge and pulled out two pop-sickles. He gave one to Romano.

"Grazie," Romano took it and began to lick it. He sat down at the table and stared down at the pop-sickle for a second. An Image came up from when he was little and his face turned bright red.

'Why did I remember that?!'

Trying to ignore the image he continued to eat it. There was a knock at the door and Italy looked in its direction, "Coming~"

The little Italian bounced happily over and opened it, "Ciao Spain~"

This made Romano look over. He smelled the fresh tomatoes he carried. It was making him rather hungry.

"Hello Romano~"

Romano looked away, hiding the blush that started to appear on his face, "Hi..."

"I bought some Pasta ingredients for us~ Want to cook it now or later?" Spain asked, cheerfully.

"How about now?" Italy said, while finishing off the pop-sickle.

"Yea!"

* * *

Spain placed the pot full of Pasta on the table as Italy got the table set. They all sat down and Romano smiled to himself. The little Italian served the food.

"Thanks~"

Italy smiled, "Your welcome~"

Soon they all began at eat. Romano looked over at Spain, who seemed distracted by something, and watched as some noodles fell in his lap.

"Ah?!" Spain quickly picked up the noodles and ate them.

"Distracted?" Romano asked.

"I guess you could say that..." A blush came to Spain's face.

Italy was just watching with a smile on his face. He felt happy for his big brother.

* * *

After they got done eating Italy took up all the plates and told everyone that he was going to wash the dishes. Both Spain and Romano went to the living room together and sat down on the couch. Romano glanced over nervously.

"Hey Romano..." Spain said in a soft voice.

Romano turned and managed to face him, "Hm?"

"Miss me much?" Spain smiled.

The fire just let loose on Romano's face as he questioned Spain, "W-Why would I-I miss you?"

Spain laughed awkwardly, "Well...we haven't seen each other in a few days, Si?"

"Y-Yea, So?"

Spain looked away, "I missed you..."

"E-Eh...?" Romano's face went even a darker red, if that was possible.

Spain pat Romano's back, "Don't think about it really! Haha...You should come over tomorrow. I have no work for the whole week~!"

Romano looked away and thought, 'This may be a good time to get to know each other...and when I may forgive him...That would the perfect time to confess myself...' He looked back up at Spain and nodded.

"Great! I will see you tomorrow!" Spain got up from the couch.

"See...you then..." Romano quietly said.


	12. Chapter 11 Lemon

-Spain's POV-

Spain was in the kitchen cooking for the Romano. He wanted to impress him. To prove that he changed from that awful person he once was. Spain stirred the chocolate to make it thick. Once he heard the door bell ring he walked over, still holding the spoon. He opened the door and sure enough, Romano was there.

"Ciao Romano! I was just making fudge~"

"Ciao."

Spain moved out the way so that Romano could walk in. As he did, a few of the chocolate dough fell on his hand. He licked it up and saw that Romano looked a bit surprised. The Italian walked in, blushing. Spain closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. He continued to lick his hand as he places the pan into the oven, "It's baking right now~"

Romano curiously looks up at Spain. He was about to say something, but the Spaniard interrupted him, "You want to help me lick the bowl?"

"S-Sure..." He hesitantly runs his fingers threw it and licks the dough off his fingers. Romano couldn't help but to blush. This went on few a few minutes until all the chocolate were gone.

"It's good yea~" Spain asked. Romano nodded in replied. The bowl and spoon was thrown in the sink, "I guess we can talk in the meantime until the fudge is done..."

"S-Si..."

* * *

Spain pulled out the fudge, "It's done~"

Romano smiled, "Okay."

The Spaniard placed the fudge onto a plate, after cutting it into squares. He picks the plate up and walks over to the table, sitting by Romano. The Italian looked over at him and blushed when he saw that Spain was holding out a fudge square to his mouth, "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"I want to feed you~" Spain happily replied.

"I can do it myself!" Romano looked away.

"But..." A hint of sadness came to Spain's voice.

Romano looked over and sighed, "Fine..." He opened his mouth and closed his eyes, trying not to seem embarrassed. Spain placed part of the fudge in his mouth and watched as Romano chewed and swallowed it, "It's delicious..."

Spain smiled brightly, "Thats good!"

Nervously, Romano picked up a fudge square and held it to the Spaniard's mouth. Spain gladly accepted it and closed his mouth onto the fudge, catching Romano's finger with his lips. Romano looked away, blushing.

"I want to feed you one more time~" With the other half of the fudge he was holding, he placed it in his own mouth and waited before he pressed his lips onto Romano's.

"Mmm!"

Spain pushed the half eaten fudge into his mouth and waited before he explored his mouth. Romano closed his eyes half way, melting into the kiss. He deepened the kiss and Romano joined in, hesitantly. Spain pulled away and noticed that Romano's face was red as a tomato. He chuckled, "I'm surprised you didn't smack me..."

Romano looked into Spain's green eyes, "Didn't want too..."

Spain blushed, "You did when I pulled this..." He lightly flicked the curl, causing Romano to stiffen up.

"Th-That's different..."

He gripped onto the curl and lightly pulls it, kissing him. Romano couldn't help but to let out a moan into his mouth. Spain pulled away and whispered into the Italian's ear, "Do you want to take this to the bedroom..?"

Romano slowly nodded, not sure what to do. Spain got up and grabbed Romano's hand, leading him to the bedroom. Now in the bedroom Spain sat down and Romano got in his lap.

"Is this position fine?" Spain asked, receiving yet another nod from the Italian, "Making sure."

They soon exchanged wet kisses once again. Romano followed Spain's lead as they began to undress each other. The Spaniard nibbled on Romano's neck, making him moan.

"Sp-Spain..."

"Hm?" Spain slide off his jacket and shirt.

"Th-There's...something I want-!" Romano was cut off by a wave of pleasure. Spain just pressed his lips to one of Romano's nipples.

"What did you want?" Spain asked, unzipping Romano's Pants.

"T-To tell you something..." Romano blushed. Spain looked at Romano's serious face, "I..I love you Spain..." He crashed his lips into Spain's and tightly wrapped his arms around his neck. Spain kissed back with just as must force, making his feelings known.

"I love you too Romano...I have always did...Ever since I found out that you were that little boy...It has always bothered me..."

Romano looked at him with wide golden eyes. Tears began to fall from his eyes, "Y-You did?"

"Really..." Spain smiled and wiped the tears away, "Why would I lie to you?

"You idiot!" Romano took Spain's shirt off and lightly kissed his collar bone. Spain shivered and slide off the Italian's pants and boxers, leaving Romano fully naked now. Spain laid Romano down flat and took off his pants. The Italian's face lit up a deep shade of red as he look down at Spain's harden member, "Damn...It's bigger..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Spain hovered over him and lifted up his chin to make him look at him, "Are you ready..?"

"Don't ask me that!" Romano gripped the sheets, "Of course I'm ready..."

Spain smiled and grabs onto his hips as he slowly push in.

"A-Ah..."

"I can already feel you tightening up..." Spain breathed.

"I-I can't help it..!"

He manage to fit all the way in and carefully moves in and out. Romano closed his eyes tightly as the pain shoots through his lower back. The Spaniard tried to distract him with kisses and light touches. Romano then began to squirm under the Spaniard as the pain turned into pleasure. Spain took this as a sign to go faster. Which he did, causing Romano to moan out louder then he meant to.

"Oh...God Spain!" Romano followed Spain's movements and soon felt his own orgasm coming, "I'm almost..."

"Me too!" Spain picked up the pace. The pleasure clouded his mind as he moaned out Romano's name in his strong Spanish accent. He released everything into the little Italian. Romano's hips bucked at the sudden impact within him. He felt strong hands wrap around his member, making him cum soon after. Romano went limp and breathed heavy. Spain groaned as he pulled out, laying next to his lover, "That was rather exciting..." He said, sounding a bit tired.

"S-Si..."

"We should get to bed..." Spain pulled Romano close. They both closed their eyes and slept with a smile on their faces.


	13. Chapter 12

-Romano's POV-

Romano woke up to an empty bed the next morning. At first he was confused but remembered that he was at Spain's house.

"Mmmm..." He sat up, feeling very sore, "Ow..." Romano rubbed his lower back as he got up to find his pants. He picked it up and slide them on. This was when he smelt food. It made his stomach growl.

'Oh...Spain must be cooking breakfast...' He held his stomach and walked out the bedroom and to the kitchen. There was Spain...naked... with only an apron on. He rubbed his eyes. Spain turned around and gave him a big smile.

"Good Morning~"

"Good Morning..."

"Breakfast is almost done~"

Romano sat down and looked at his lap, trying to hide the blush that came to his face, "O-Okay..."

Spain walked over and placed a plate in front of him.

"Grazie," Romano said as he picked up the fork and started eating. Spain sat beside him watching him eat.

"So...What are you going to say to Italy?" The Spaniard questioned.

"I'll tell him I spent the night..."

"I see..." Spain smiled, "Being the spacey type I think he will believe it~"

"Yea."

"You know..." Spain's face soften up, "I would love it if you moved in~"

This made Romano look at him, "R-Really..?"

The Spaniard nodded, "It would be fun!"

Romano smiled, "Okay..."

Spain pulled him into a tight hug.

"C-Can't breath..."

"Oh sorry! Hahaha..." Spain loosened the grip and lightly pressed his lips to Romano's.

* * *

Romano just got home and was meant with a happy smile.

"Congratulations Fratello!"

"Huh?"

"On you and Spain," Italy tiled his head, "Spain called me a few minutes ago telling me everything..."

Romano's face lit up, "H-He did..?"

Italy laughed and nodded, "It's really go timing though. I was planning on moving in with Germany soon~"

"A-Ah..."

"I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later~" Italy grabbed Romano's hand and lead him to the bedroom, "Come on lets get your things packed~"

"I-Italy..."

"Don't worry about me. I'm happy for you! I knew you liked Spain so I was trying to help out a bit to make you realize your feelings. You were pretending to hate him. When he pats you on the head or when he brings tomatoes your eyes always lit up with happiness! You may act tough fratello...but deep down you are really sensitive..." Italy smiled.

Romano hugged Italy as he let the tears take over, "Why does he have to be the one that raped me..."

"Because he was the first person that cared for you..." Italy hugged back.


End file.
